Mobius High: Back to School: A Sonic High School Story
by deethehedgie
Summary: Dr.Eggman is at it again but he has another trick up his sleeve, as the new principal of a rich high school! Sonic and friends go undercover as high school students and they become mega celebrities. Along with hitting the books they meet some new friends as well including a distant one . Can Sonic save the day once again? Read to find out! Contains Sonamy and other couples


It was a sunny day August day; the last day in fact. Sonic and his friends have hanged low ever since the day Eggman tried to destroy Downtown Mobius by trying to robotize the citizens. Eggman was so powerful that Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had to go super to stop him. Sonic always was concerned; he always wondered if Eggman would hurt his city, family, and friends.  
"What are you up to Eggman?" said the blue hedgehog.  
"SOOONNNNIIICCCC!"  
Sonic turned around to see a pink hedgehog with a red hairband running up to him. His eyes widened as he was about to make a run for it. He didn't have time for this.  
"Wait Sonic! It's important!" said the pink determined hedgehog  
" Amy,if it's about being your boyfriend or going out, here's the answer: NO!"  
"Sonic…. it's not about that..."  
Amy's eyes looked at the ground and looked pretty sad. By this, Sonic knew it was something important and pretty serious.  
"What's up Ames?"  
"Tails has something urgent for us. He's says it's something bad. I don't know what but it has to do with Eggman. He's calling for a meeting to discuss it."  
"Hmmmmm. Alright. We should go then."  
"Follow me Sonic. We're going to Tails's workshop."

"That's horrible!" the angry echidna said  
"I will not allow this!"a purple cat said.  
"The Mobius Board of Education really suck!" says a jewel thief.  
"Guys I know this is bad but we will win as always! Hey, where's Sonic and Amy?" said the two tailed fox.  
"We're right here."  
Everyone turned around to see a blue and pink hedgehog by the door.  
"It's about time you got here. Oh, I also called Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze as well."  
"What's this about bud?" Sonic said.  
"Well, you know that high school in upstate Mobius that we always pass?"  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Well they got a new principal this year…."  
"Tails! I thought this was important!"  
"It is Sonic! You see… Dr. Eggman is the new principal!"  
"WHAT?!" Sonic screeched.  
"I don't know how, but he is the principal. He calls himself Dr. Kintobor"  
"Figures."  
"Since he's the principal, he controls the school."  
" We can't let that happen! Think about what he'll do to them!" the hero spoke.  
"It won't be easy though. But I have a plan that I think will work but it's pretty complicated…." the fox boy said.  
"What?..."  
"Yeah, what is it Tails? We need to know." Amy said.  
"Well, my plan.. is to go undercover as high school students…" Tails said shakely.  
"WHAT?!" all of them screamed. Even Shadow.  
"We can NOT go as students!" the futuristic hedgehog spoke.  
"Sounds fun." the cat said.  
"What do the uniforms look like?; I'm not wearing them unless they have a bit of cleavage." the bat known as Rouge said.  
" I know it sounds crazy, but I'm 99.9% it'll work" Tails said.  
" Tails, buddy, THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO SCHOOL! " Sonic said  
"Sonic stop overreacting! Don't you wanna save the students and all of Mobius?" Tails spoke.  
"Well yes but..-" He was about to say his reason but was interupted.  
"Then it's settled. Everyone grab a uniform. School starts tomorrow at 8am. But you need to wake up early though." Tails said proudly.  
"Okay Tails. Night!" Amy said.  
"Night everyone." Tails spoke as everyone got up.  
Everyone began to leave. Sonic was a little uneasy about this. Even though he was the hero of Mobius and all, he had bad days at school as a kid. Not to mention the boring lessons there were. _And 10__th__ Grade? _It sounded really hard. But to him it's worth it to save anybody from Eggman.  
_Watch your back Eggman! We're coming for ya full speed! _

Amy walked happily to her home with glee. She was so happy she was going to high school. She'd seen so much T.V shows about high school drama, how a boy and a girl fell in love. That 'boy' of course was Sonic. She saw this as an opportunity to be Sonic's girlfriend. She stopped dead in her tracks._ What if Sonic fell in love with another girl? What else if he's someone else's boyfriend? What if-? _ No, that's not her Sonic. Though, in every show she has watched, there is always a slut that's tries to take the boy away from her. No. Sonic would never do that. Right? It was getting late. Amy went to her bedroom and decided to rest. Tommorow was a very important day.  
"Someday he'll hold me in his arms."

In upstate Mobius, an almost 16-year-old hedgehog was walking toward to her luxury apartment. She was in fact, a nerd, geek, whatever you call it. She was of course brave like any Mobian would had eight best friends. She was also one of the richest Mobians. Of course her parents were always working somewhere far and had a lot of was very smart and responsible and so responsible she could live on her own and so she school started tomorrow so she was getting ready for her high school. And her name was Dee the Hedgehog.  
She was about ready and about to go to bed when she got the most important, unbelievable, most exciting phone call of her life. She picked up her cell and answered.  
"Uh..hello?" the lavender hedgehog spoke.  
"DEE!DEE!DEE! GUESS WHAT?!" Dee knew who this was.  
"Ugh Sam! I think you broke my eardrums. This better be important. Tomorrow is the first day of school."  
"Duh! It's just about that! "  
"What is it? We are having _real _cafeteria food?"  
"No! That would have been a miracle,"  
"The new principal?; I know about that already. Wonder what he's like."  
"NO! Not that! Haven't you heard?!"  
"Um.. heard what?"  
"Well…. I just can't hold it any longer! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS GOING TO OUR SCHOOL!"  
Dee froze.  
"Can you repeat that same? My eardrums are still broken apparently."  
"Okay! Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic! Sonic Sonic SONIC!"

While her friend Sam kept blabbering the blue blur's name, Dee was frozen. Sonic was the hero of Mobius. _Why was he coming to this school? Why now? _Whatever it is it must be important. Which scared her.

"Are you serious Sam?!"

"OF COURSE! IT'S EVEN IN THE NEWS! They said Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends are going to Mobius High! I hope they're in one of my classes. Or two or three or ALL! Hey you think he still remember you?"

Those words stuck in Dee's head. Truth is almost 12 years ago, Sonic saved her from Doctor Eggman when he was planning to robotize the rich Mobians' kids. She was very little then. That day was her birthday: November 10, 4004. She and him were very close. As always he needed to save the world and he left. Since then when he heard his name she would freeze like now.

"Nope! Probably not! That was like 12 years ago!"

"Are you okay? Your acting strange."

"I'm perfectly fine! Really I am! I am just nervous for school tomorrow."

"I'll believe that unless..."

"Unless what Sammy?"

" You like the blue blur huh!"

"Sammy! Shut up! The hell?"  
Sam kept laughing saying their names on the phone.

"Sonic & Dee Sonic & Dee"

"SAMMY!"  
Sam kept saying thier names while laughing.

"Shut up Sammy! I DO NOT love him."

"Suuureeeeee"

"Well it is getting late. I better go"

"KK. See you tommorow!"

"Bye Sammy!"

Dee hanged up and put the phone down and went to her bedroom. Sonic the Hedgehog. At my school! She wondered how he looked like now. She really wanted to meet his friends as well. She needed to get some sleep. For tommorow was going to be the most important day of her life.


End file.
